


JAEPIL FIC IDEA COZ I CANT WRITE SMUT

by jaepilshipper



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not a Story, This is an idea, help me out, i can’t write smut, it’s prolly not the best but idc, jaepil, someone please write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepilshipper/pseuds/jaepilshipper
Summary: This is an idea for a jaepil fic that I actually started out writing until I realised I couldn’t continue it coz I can’t write smut oops
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	JAEPIL FIC IDEA COZ I CANT WRITE SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just see if you like it, and could literally ANYONE, any writer, finish it off for me. Pretty please 👉👈

Back spray 

Okay so basically I recently bought this back spray for my acne and I literally can’t do it on my own coz I can’t reach my fucking back. Anyway that’s not the point but this obviously gave me an idea. 

One of the members (it can be jae) notices wonpil has a few spots on his back while he wears a loose t-shirt, and he says he’ll go get it checked out by the dermatologist. Jae asks him a few days Later how it went and wp replies with “oh yea, I got a spray for it and I guess I’ll go ask dowoon to do it for me” and jaes like “oh I can do it if you want coz dowoons barely home at night coz he has drum practice most days” and so wp would go into jaes room to have it done for like a week, and slOWLy the sexual tensions builds up.   
I actually wrote the beginning but I couldn’t continue so you can just start it and finish it. 

Um, I guess it could start off as awkward but then the tension gets too much and it slows into sensual touches at the back. You know what I mean.   
I would like if it were a very slow burn. Coz these idiots istg agh.   
Um back acne isn’t gross okay, and by the time anything happens between these two, wonpils back will be down to a few spots that honestly look hot coz I find moles hot. 

Okay okay I’ll shutup, maybe this idea is really bad but I want to see it turn into something. Help a girl out


End file.
